Void of Love
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: Gags The fluff... The Fluff! Too much fluff! scream stop grabs a megaphone CONTAINS VERY SAPPY CONTENT! puts megaphone away thinks for a moment Ya know what? I think this is, like, the second Sonic Shuffle fic ever! shrug Oh well.


Lumina sighed softly. After Sonic and the others had restored the Presioustone and rescued Illumina a few months ago, things were pretty boring.

"Dear Lumina," the Goddess of Dreams murmured as she slowed the strumming of her harp, "What is wrong?"

The purple-clad fairy looked up and gave a small smile. "Nothing, Goddess."

Illumina paused her playing and glanced at her companion. Lumina had been acting a bit odd ever sense those Mobians had come to Maginaryworld. She peered intently at Lumina's face. The small fairy held the woman's gaze for a few moments before she turned away. Sighing, Illumina returned to her harp, secure in the knowledge that Lumina would tell her if something was bothering her.

Lumina closed her eyes and listened to her friend's peaceful music, letting the soft melody wash over her mind and body.

"Uh, Goddess?" The small girl murmured.

"Yes?"

Lumina paused, trying to find the words to tell her friend what she felt, but noting came to her. "Nothing. I'm sorry for interrupting your music, Goddess."

"Nothing to it, my dear. But, you do know that if you want to tell me something, I am right here."

"I know, Goddess. Well, good night." Lumina turned away and fluttered her wings, ready to fall into a deep, dream filled sleep.

"Good night, Lumina, dear." Illumina murmured.

The pixie smiled softly, once more, and few to her bed which was located in a small room just outside the Temple of Light. Fluttering to the ground she removed her skin-tight, purple and white clothing and settled for a flowing, sky blue gown. As she straightened out the nightie, she glanced in her mirror and her small smile broadened a bit.

Her own, bright eyes matched the night dress she normally wore to sleep and her long, lavender hair tumbled down to her back. Slowly, she fluttered her glossy, fly-like wings before folding them back and resting them along her spine.

With a yawn, Lumina lay back in her bed, listening to Illumina's harp.

As she drifted off to sleep, she recalled the memories of when the Mobians came to Maginaryworld; of the different fights to regain the pieces of Precioustone; of Goddess Illumina's return.

Memories of Void.

For some reason, Lumina just couldn't get the lonesome boy out of her mind. Now, she was having trouble remembering what the Mobians had looked like while she could recall Void's image in her mind with startling perfection.

She could see his azure clothing with the emerald and topaz diamond on his chest and his flowing navy cape with that odd triangle on it. She could see his soft, sea green hair that gently tumbled down to his shoulders and poked out on the back of his head. She remembered his deep, deep blue eyes that reflected the world around him. She could even remember the deep pain, and loneliness in his eyes.

He was dark, and evil. And he'd shattered the Precioustone and made Illumina vanish. And yet...

For some reason, now, Lumina wanted to hold the young boy, to comfort him.

Sighing softly she let the distant melody of the harp drift her into a colorful sleep.

What was that sound? ... Crying? Why was someone crying?

Wearily, Lumina opened her eyes to the darkness of her room. She'd been having such a nice dream.

A soft sniffle.

Sitting up in her bed, she wiped her eyes free of the sleep that fogged her vision. Yawing, the girl looked about her dimly light room. What had woken her up? She remembered hearing a sound.

A choked sob and a soft wail of loneliness.

The pixie perked up at the small sounds of despair coming from the Temple of Light. Without even bothering to put her hair up, the fairy flew into the temple's main room.

No one was there.

With a frustrated sigh, Lumina placed her hands on her hips and blew a tuft of hair from her eyes. Was she hearing things, or what? As the fairy turned to go, another sniffle alerted her to the presence in the room with her.

"Void?"

Cautiously, she looked to the Precioustone and saw, with a small gasp, that the light was dimmer than it usually was. What was wrong with the crystal dreams? Lumina fluttered her wings and flew up to the gem, worried.

Quietly, and hearing more of the soft, depressed sounds, Lumina fluttered about the jewel, and soon came across the shimmering, water-like facet of the Precioustone, which she used to replace Void's Precioustone piece. Glancing around for the Goddess of Dreams, and not seeing her around, Lumina pushed herself into the Precioustone and saw,

"Void!?"

Sniffling, the green-haired boy looked up at Lumina, his eyes, deep and blue as the sea, overflowing with tears.

"L... Lumina?" he managed to choke out, wiping his eyes.

"Poor Void," Lumina muttered, fluttering over to the boy. Gently, and without a conscious thought, the fairy wrapped her arms around Void's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Void stiffened, uncertain, at Lumina's first movement, but soon relaxed into her hold and rested his head in the crook of her neck, continuing to cry softly. Gently, Lumina began to rock and hush the dark child, caressing the back of his head with one hand the other holding him tighter and Void's sobs came gentler and gentler until they were no more. For several moments, the two stayed like that, content to be in each others arms, afraid of what to do next.

Then, slowly, gently, Lumina pulled back and peered into Void's eyes. The boy sniffled and wiped the tears away, not letting his gaze stray from hers.

"Void, I..." Lumina started, then she stopped. What was she going to say? How would she say it? Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let her heart speak. "Void, do you remember a few months ago, when you... When those Mobains came here?" She opened her eyes and saw Void nod.

"Well, I thought that you were a horrible, mean person, then. Wanting nothing other than to destroy the Precioustone - but now I see differently," she added hurriedly, noticing Void about to interrupt. "I now know that you're just lonely, and I want to try and remove some of your pain."

Void titled his head to one side and gazed into Lumina's eyes. The girl gave a small smile and hugged him once more.

"And, I just want to say this one thing before I forget how to," the fairy murmured. Then she pulled back slightly and pressed her lips against Void's for a few seconds. Before the boy could react, Lumina pulled away and whispered softly, "I love you, Void."

Void blinked in surprise. Did she actually say that she...? He peered deep into her eyes and saw a deep, strong love. She wasn't being sarcastic! She really did say that! Smiling softly, he reached out, cupped her face in his hands, brought her close and murmured, "I love you, too, Lumina." Then he pressed his lips tight against Lumina's in a deep kiss.

For a long moment, the two were locked together, love for each other overflowing. Then, finally, the two had to split apart for air.

Panting heavily, Lumina and Void gazed deep into each other's eyes and they knew, in that moment, they would be together forever and that nothing would ever drive them apart.

End

YY: *runs off to the bathroom and pukes from all the fluff*

Tails: *looking very green* Why did you do this?!

YY: I don't know! *comes out of the bathroom* So much fluff! Can't stand it! *runs around the room until she runs into a wall and clunks herself out* @O@

Tails: Ugg... *holding stomach* The unconscious girl *motions towards YY* owns nothing mentioned n this story. Nothing! Got it! Now, if you'll excuse me - I gotta puke! *runs off to the bathroom*


End file.
